The Vampire Edward
by calin-durus
Summary: Second entry for the SMC hosted by the threesmuttskeeters! Bella works for a secret organization that studys and cataloges all that is supernatural and unkown, what happens when the object of her obsession and fantaisies meet? M for Smut lemon


****

Steamy Movie Crossover Contest

**Name of story: The Vampire Edward**

**Penname: calin-durus**

**Movie or TV Show: Queen of the Damned**

**Main Character Pairing: E/B**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2**

* * *

Summary: Bella has been working with a secrety british orginization studying and cataloging all that is the supernatural and unknown. What happens when the object of her recent obsession and fantisies finally meet face to face?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight world or the Characters, that honor is all on Ms. Meyer! Nor do I own the world of The Vamprie Chronicles; That honor goes to Ms. Rice! Although... I would love to see Rob as Lestat... HOT! lol**

* * *

I had been working with the Teleamuska for three years now. Carefully living by their set rules and guide lines, always observing but never interfering with the realms of the unknown.

That was until he came along.

Edward Cullen.

My mentor Jacob Black had shown me numerous paintings that included another Cullen in them. Carlisle… Edward's creator.

Edward had become my obsession. And Jacob had unwilling added to my obsession by giving me Edward's journal.

I read it over his words for days, being lost in his sentiments for his human life, and his feeling of being lost amongst a world that is no longer his.

I cried with his words, as he spoke of the heart aches of his family members, and for his longing to belong with the family with mate of his own.

And as I memorized his words, I found myself longing to meet this creature. The creature of the damned.

And that's what I did. I had found out through my research about a bar called the Admirals' Arms in the lower side of London. A local haunting ground – no pun intended – for vampires to prey amongst unsuspecting humans.

Dressed in my best 'Goth' apparel I could come up with; a long black skirt with a slit up my right thigh, a black silk corset with dark blue lace, and a black trench coat. I found myself sitting amongst the other humans who were unaware of what is to happen if they leave with their fellow companions.

Three vampires came up to me, and I knew what they were because of their eyes. A dark ruby coloring in their eyes, unlike my murky brown.

"Come here often?" The darkest of the three sneered at me, his accent reminiscent of the Cajuns back in the States.

"Yes" I muster with as much confidence as possible.

"Really? I've never seen you here before." The red headed female remarks as she pulls at the collar of my coat. "No marks I see."

"None that you can see" I quip back at her.

"Ah, now… is that an invitation?" The third asks me. I look him over, his blond hair secured into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. And I suppose if I hadn't become so obsessed with Edward Cullen, this vampire could have been easily my type.

"I don't think my companion would appreciate it" I answer with out even thinking.

"Oh really, and who is your escort?" The blond asks.

I know I can play it safe and leave, ignoring all that they are saying but I can not guarantee my safety once I leave.

I also know, from reading Edward's journal, that I can mention Carlisle. Since he has a close bond with the Volturi – whom are respected and often feared amongst their kind-, which are the royalty of the vampires, but also in knowing this, I know that Carlisle is not a human feeder.

I try my luck

"Carlisle, and in fact I'm supposed to be meeting him, excuse me" I say, trying to push my way past the three vampires. The red head laughs at me, a sound that gives me chills as if someone has walked across my grave, and just might as well have.

"Carlisle… as in Carlisle Cullen? Is that old fool still alive?" She shrieks at me.

"Surly you are mistaken; the accents are no longer around" Says the Cajun.

"She is not mistaken, Laurent" A smooth voice says behind me. "In fact I am here to take her to him." I feel him place his hand firmly against my waist, to pull me towards him. And in any other circumstance, my heart would be racing from fear. But now, I have no clue why, my heart is racing from a whole other emotion that is foreign to me.

The redhead had yet to release me from her grip, and as the new comer tried to pull me away from the impending danger – that I was just now noticing – I could feel her applying more pressure to my wrist.

A small whimper escapes my lips, for I am sure I will be lucky to walk away with just a bruise.

"Victoria…" the smooth voice growled "Let her go, and there will be no harm to you or your companions."

"We found her first, as she was with out a companion, I see no need for you to claim her as yours" The blond sneered, it was now that I saw his teeth, and even though I had heard the rumors, I couldn't believe it with my own eyes; that the only difference between my own and his, were that his glistened in the pale light of the bar, and seemed as sharp as razors.

Before I had time to register what was happening, I found myself out side pushed against the wall as the stranger was crouched in front of me, growling at the three in front of us. As I stood there at a loss for what was going on, I suddenly realized that my protector was the Edward Cullen.

Faster then I could blink, I saw a blur of movement as two other vampires joined into the fight, that had suddenly broke out. A tall blond, with twisted locks on top of his head rushed for the one they called Laurent, while another, whose size could be compared to that of a grizzly bear, started towards the other male.

"No Emmett," Hissed Edward "James is mine." He looked at me suddenly, his topaz eyes searching deep into my own as if trying to get an answer to a question in his mind. "Look away Teleamuska" And no sooner then he said that he was gone is a blur of movement.

I don't know how long the battle had raged, all I remember was the sounds of boulders crashing, and ear shattering sounds, the noise from the screeching was enough to send me into unconsciousness.

-------

"How much longer?"

"She's awake now."

"Why did you risk saving her?! She's just a human!"

"Rosalie, shh. Be glad that she is safe."

"What happened Carlisle?"

"Shock Edward, her mind was protecting her from what she saw. I am grateful that you were there to help her, there is no need for more innocent blood shed."

I could hear the voices, Edward's, and what I'm assuming was Carlisle, but the other three females I was unsure of.

And then it was quiet. Slowly I opened my eyes, expecting to wake up in my little studio flat, with my cat curled up at my feet, being that this was all a dream.

What I didn't expect to wake up to was a large bed room, a room where the whole back wall opened up to the skies; in a bed that was clearly meant for more then two. Being slightly more aware that this was in fact not my home, I slowly sat up, using my elbows as support.

"You had my journal" I heard the voice call out to me from the dark corners of the room.

"Show yourself… please" I ask in a whisper

He moved from out of the shadows. His jaw set to show his displeasure. I wanted to ease his displeasure.

"Yes, I am sorry Edward. I went to the Arms tonight in hopes of seeing you so that I could return it to you. And now that it is in the hands of its rightful owner I will leave." Carefully I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, to get up, only stopping to realize that I was still wearing a reviling skirt when I heard his intake of breath.

"Since you know my name it is only fair that I know yours" I could see him coming closer to the bed, his movements like those of a jungle cat.

"Isabella Swan" I said softly. My heart started to pound in my chest as he sat down on the foot of the bed. This again was not fear that was making my heart race. I watched him as his eyes roamed over the curves of my body. Finding it only fair, I took my time to appreciate his beauty. Granted, I was far more revealed in my clothing then he was, but I could still see the shape of his lean legs in his pants. The way his shirt clung to his chest, made my fingers twitch to run across the muscles of it. I watched as he licked his bottom lip, as if he was suddenly thirsty – then again being a vampire it is very likely that he was.

But then I noticed that he was no longer roaming my body with his eyes, but they had stopped at the swell of my breasts. And oh! How I longed to have him kiss them. But rather then say anything I felt my cheeks warm with blush.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly, but his voice became huskier, as if filled with a desire I had never heard before. And for a moment I let myself entertain the thought that he desired my body as much as I found myself desiring his.

"I want to kiss you" I answered before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks get warmer then before. God lord I'm a twenty four year old woman! Not some high school girl in front of her crush!

He chuckled softly, leaning closer to me. "Well then, what's stopping you?"

"You're a vampire" _Duh_! Again he chuckled at me, but also grinned. This grin was slightly crooked, the right side pulling up slightly more then the left.

"That hasn't stopped you before now has it _Isabella_?" Truth be told, no that never stopped me in my fantasies. In those, Edward would make love to me, so many times, that even I forgot my own name.

_Oh dear God he knows I think about him that way!_

"Want to know what my favorite part about you thinking of me is Isabella?" He asked moving closer to me, the closer he gets the farther back I fall on to the bed.

"Bella" I say softly.

Again there's that crooked smile and I swear I can feel the wetness grow between my legs.

"Well Bella, I have a lot of parts that are my favorite." He whispers, and by this point he is laying above me, resting his weight on his hands. A lock of his odd bronze colored hair falls in front of his eyes, breaking our eye contact. And I just won't stand for that! So I reach up and gently brush it back, my finger tips gently brushing across his forehead, as an unmistakable tingle runs through my fingers.

He closes his eyes at the contact, and I swear I heard him purr, but I'm unsure. His eyes open back up to lock on to my gaze, and in that moment, he seemed so vulnerable almost human, as he bit on his lower lip. But in a blink, the vulnerability was gone.

He took my right hand in his, his touch so gentle and so cold, yet comfortable.

"One of my favorite things Bella, is when you think of me and use these two fingers" He gently kisses my index and middle fingers, and I feel my insides turn to mush. "To bring you to a pleasure that you would only want me to give you."

I know that the fact that he's seen me pleasure myself with the thought of him should bring me great embarrassment, but now I find myself immensely turned on that he watches.

"What else do you like Edward?" I purr at him seductively, amazed at myself for my new found confidence.

He smirked and ran his fingers up from my knee to my inner thigh. "The way the very thought of me gets you so aroused"

I bite my lip hard as he runs his fingers down my slit through my wet panties.

"Ah… ah... ah…" he chided, gently pulling my lip from my teeth. "If there is to be blood shed, I'll be the cause love." His fingers gently traced my lips "Now where was I? Ah yes, what I love most about watching you Bella" He now had his head in the crook of my neck, placing butterfly kisses until he was right at my ear. "Is hearing you beg for me to please you. I love the way my name sounds out of your mouth." He whispered, gently sucking on my ear lobe.

An involuntary moan escaped my lips, as my legs parted farther on their own volition. I knew that I wanted him, which was obvious to both of us. And a part of me wished that I would be the one he wanted. After all I had read his inner most thoughts, desires and needs. But if he could pass up even the most beautiful succubus of his kind, why would he want me?

"Bella, look at me" I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes to him. When I opened them, his topaz eyes reminded me of almost a burning gold. I couldn't fight it any more.

"Kiss me Edward" Normally, I would be appalled by my forwardness, but his response was encouraging.

"With pleasure" and with that, I felt his cold marble lips meet mine. I knew that a vampire was like stone to humans, and cold as death, but as our lips met, I swear his lips molded perfectly with mine, and instead of the coldness I was expecting, they felt warm, like a fire igniting between the two of us.

I lost all sense of reason in that moment, clearly forgetting that my current lover was a blood thirsty vampire, as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as my tongue danced along his lower lip, begging for entrance.

"Bella no!" he growled, holding my face in his hands as he pulled away slightly. I watched him patiently as he regained his composure, watching as his eyes went from the blackest night, back to the burning gold I had seen before.

My face must have reflected the question in my mind, because before I could ask he answered me.

"I can't allow our kiss to be like that, as you know I have venom and it could kill you, and I cant live with out you."

"Do you want me Edward?" _please god let him want me as much as I want him!_

He groaned as he pushed his hips into mine, his obvious erection pushing into my heated center.

"Does that answer your question?" Instead of answering him verbally, I decided to take matters into my own hands. He has obviously seen how much I've wanted him, how much I needed him; so there was no need for modesty.

I placed my hands on his shoulders to push him up off of me. And much to my surprise he sat up so he was on his knees. I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't use his powers on me, _wait how do I know he can't?_

Time to test my theory, "Edward, what am I thinking right now?"

He looked at me for a few moments, his brow furring in confusion. "Honestly love, I have no idea"

And I couldn't help myself, I smirked at him. "I bet you've never felt so human, as you do right now?" I teased as I got on my knees in front of him. He chuckled softly, as to agree with me.

"Trust me" I whispered as I carefully placed a kiss on his throat where his Adam's apple was, it bobbed at my touch, and I imagine it was to swallow down the venom he mentioned before hand.

As I placed open mouth kisses on his neck, my hands placed his on either side of my hips, and once I felt that he was comfortable; I moved my hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. And as more of his chest was exposed to me, I placed open mouth kisses down the middle of his chest.

I was barely aware of his hands, which were now caressing my ass.

Once the shirt was completely unbutton, I pulled back some, sliding my hands up from the waist of jeans up to his shoulders, reveling in the feel of his muscles shuddering under my touch. He moved his arms so I could slide the shirt off easily. Once his shirt was off I continued kissing him, covering every inch of his skin with my mouth. I would memorize every area he would growl lowly at when my lips touched him.

Slowly I moved back up to his neck, placing soft and sensual kisses along the way, reaching his ear. "Kiss me Edward"

And before I knew what was happening, I was back on my back, the corset was gone, as Edward explored my breasts. His hands explored first, cupping my breast in his hands as his thumbs would rub delicately over my harden peeks. I gasped at the contact, the light touches making me ache for more.

Slowly, his lips followed, starting first on my throat over my pulse point. He stayed for several moments as if he was trying to regain a sense of balance before continuing, but once he was ready, his kisses dragged down to the valley between my breasts, where I saw his tongue drag along, cause me to moan at the touch of his tongue. I felt him smile against my skin, obviously pleased with my reaction, before he replaced one of his hands with his mouth over a taunt nipple. His cold tongue running circles around it, causing me to arch my back. I watched him as he slid his lips over his teeth, before taking my nipple into him mouth, nipping at it and rolling it in his mouth with his tongue.

Slowly, I wove my fingers into his hair, not wanting to scare him or make him stop. I tugged a little, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, but apparently he liked it as a low growl emitted from his chest.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple, exploring it as eagerly as he had with the other side, as his right hand slid under my skirt, and up my thighs. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes into the back of my head as I felt his fingers slide into my panties, tracing my outer folds.

"Mmm… Bella, you're so wet" he moaned against my skin. His moan was by far, as sexy as his growls had been thus far, causing more juices to flow as I felt his finger tentatively slide into me.

I moaned and bucked into his hand, wanting so much more. He moved back up and captured my lips with his, applying more pressure to the kiss, allowing me to suck on his lower lip, as he started to thrust his finger deeper into me.

This was pure bliss, and if it felt this good like this; I couldn't even fathom what it would feel like to have him sheathed deep within me.

"I want you" he whispered huskily, "I want you to come with me" His eyes searched mine for an answer, but I wanted to scream _Hell fuck yes! Fuck me Edward!_ But all I could do is nod.

Thank god for vampire speed, because he had us both equally undressed in the time it took me to realize that we were both still wearing clothes from the waist down. Of course my slow train of thought made me giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked me as he laid over me, I just shook my head and started to blush. He kissed me softly. "please tell me" he begged.

"It's stupid… but in the time you got us, umm… 'Ready' I had just then thought that we still had the lower half clothed, but you took care of it. God I'm an idiot." I mumbled the last part softly.

He chuckled, and kissed my forehead "its okay love. Tell me, is this your first time?"

_Oh crap I didn't even think about that!_

I bit my lip again and nodded, and a small smile danced on his lips.

"Mine too." He whispered, kissing me as he positioned himself. "You're sure about this?"

"More then anything" I said with conviction that I prayed showed in my face as well.

And with that he thrust himself into, stopping once he broke through the barrier of my virginity. What I found weird was there was a brief pain, but it subsided and the over whelming need to be one with Edward was stronger. So as he stayed still awaiting for me to adjust to him, I rocked my hips to his, letting him know I was ready.

Slowly we began to move, the feeling of him above and in me was unlike anything I could explain. And as we moved as one, I needed more.

I leaned up some to kiss his shoulder, using my arms to pull him closer to me. Once he was as close as I wanted, I placed my head into the crook of his neck where I begged him to go faster.

And as if my wish was his command, he started trusting into me faster, and I could feel him going deeper. The pressure in my stomach was starting to build, as his name came across my lips in breathy pants. I went to place an open mouth kiss on his neck, on the spot below his ear, and found my self biting him as hard as I could. This caused him to thrust in harder to me as he growled.

"Ohh… E-Edward…"

"Come Bella… Please love"

I could tell by his breathing that he was as close as I was. But I was missing something, that something to push me over the edge. And just as I thought that Edward leaned down, capturing my lips with his; his kiss which was chaste before was hungry. As if he too needed something to push him over that edge as well. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, gently nibbling on it with his mouth as he gave one final thrust and I was blinded by the white lights of my pleasure.

I faintly remember screaming his name as the ecstasy of the moment crashed over me. But I do remember his simple question as I drifted off into a blissful sleep in the arms of my immortal lover.

"Can I keep you for eternity?"

* * *

A/N Alright, fluffly smutt (maybe not lol) sorry if this blew but what do you expect when you have a fever of 101.7 (stupid flu!) So there's my second entry for the SMC!!! Woot! Don't forget to vote **Feb 5th!!!!**

* * *


End file.
